


Friday's Child

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Eggsy can be a grump, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his alarm starts blaring, Eggsy rolls over with a groan to switch it off. He glares at the date until the screen fades to black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Because according to his [arrest paperwork](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/post/150038397394), today is Eggsy's 25th birthday! (6/9/91)

When his alarm starts blaring, Eggsy rolls over with a groan to switch it off. He glares at the date until the screen fades to black. With a sigh, he unplugs the phone and sits up, reaching up to rub his eyes. After rolling out of bed, Eggsy goes to his little en suite for a quick shower and to get dressed into a suit. 

“Mornin’ babe,” his mum says when he finally gets downstairs. His little sister is in her high chair making a bit of a mess of her breakfast, and when she spots Eggsy and squeals, half of her Cheerios go clattering to the floor, quickly hoovered up by J.B. 

“Mornin’ mum,” Eggsy yawns and goes to kiss the top of his sister’s head, “mornin’ to you too, Dais.”

“Got any plans for today?” 

“Nah,” Eggsy says as he goes to find his own breakfast, “gonna go into work, got a ton of paperwork that needs done.” 

She narrows her eyes and takes her purse out of her bag, removing a twenty pound note. She stands and pushes the folded note into his breast pocket.

“ _Mum_ ,” he complains. 

“Take it, Eggs,” she says sternly, patting his pocket, “treat Rox to lunch or somethin’, yeah? Or get yerself some of those cakes you like so much." She pauses, "do any of them know?”

“I would think so,” he says, taking a sip of his tea, “nothin’s private when you’re an agent. Pretty sure they know everythin’ from my blood type to how often I use the loo.” 

Although his mum technically wasn’t supposed to know about the true nature of Kingsman, Eggsy could only go home so many times with broken bones and bloody clothes before she caught on that he wasn’t working as a tailor. So, with the permission of Merlin and the newly appointed Arthur, Harry, he’d come clean on the promise he couldn’t tell her any specific missions details for her own safety.

“Right, I’m off,” Eggsy goes to kiss his mum and sister on their cheeks, “might stop at the bakery on my way in.” 

“Good lad,” his mum smiles, carefully stroking his hair and going to start cleaning up after Daisy. 

Eggsy can’t help the little smile that creeps onto his own face as he pats his leg for J.B. to follow. Clipping the lead onto his pug’s collar, Eggsy shouts a final goodbye and is out the door. 

He’s barely been in his office ten minutes before Roxy comes bustling in holding a teapot and a tray of cupcakes, each with it’s own flaming candle. 

“Eggsy!” She grins, placing everything on top of his paperwork, “a little bird told me it’s a special day today.”

“Mum?”

“Yep. Now, blow out your candles.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and does as he’s told, “I’m liking the [pug cakes](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fscontent.cdninstagram.com%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fs640x640%2Fsh0.08%2Fe35%2F12783832_697602110382518_1993116075_n.jpg%3Fig_cache_key%3DMTIwNjU2MzgwODkzMTYyMTUyMg%253D%253D.2.l&t=NjY4YWZkMWRkMTNkMTg1MTRmNjc1ZTI3MjE4MWFhOGUwNDA4MTNhNCxGM2pxV2ZIcQ%3D%3D).”

Roxy smiles again and perches on the edge of the desk, “Michelle rang me a few nights ago and told me you’d been looking at these when you got Daisy’s birthday cake this year.”

“Thanks.” He matches her smile, “I appreciate this, but I don’t really celebrate my birthday, y’know? It’s just another day.”

“She said you’d say that.”

Eggsy groans, “please say you didn’t tell anyone else.”

“She also said that you deserve to be spoiled now and again, so…” she hops off the desk and goes to the door. Opening it reveals half of the tech department and a handful of agents, all holding balloons and food.

Soon enough someone has their phone plugged into Eggsy’s speakers and everyone is around his office quietly chatting and eating, having made a pile on Eggsy’s desk of cards and small gifts.

“You didn’t have to do this, y’know?” Eggsy says to Harry when they have a quiet moment together, “pretty sure everyone has more important stuff to be doin’, Mr Boss Man.”

“Nonsense, you deserve all of this and more,” Harry smiles, “everyone in tech was ecstatic when Roxanne asked them to help organise a party for you. You’re very much well-loved within the organisation.”

Eggsy finds his cheeks warming at that and is distracted for a moment until Harry is holding a small black box under his nose. 

“Ya didn’t have to get me anythin’, Harry…”

Harry raises an eyebrow and doesn’t move his hand. 

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy takes it and removes the bow. He carefully opens the velvet box and finds a pair of silver cuff links inside, both engraved with a calligraphed G.

“Every agent gets something like this after a year of service and I realised you hadn’t received anything yet.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy smiles, “they’re gorgeous.” He pauses and chews his lip, only just managing to stop himself ducking his head, “there is one thing I’d maybe like to ask for?” 

“And what’s that? Anything you want, it’s yours.”

Eggsy taps his index finger to his bottom lip, “hows about a kiss?”

Harry’s lip quirks, “anything for the birthday boy.”

He leans down and brushes their lips together. Gently placing his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders, he lets Eggsy deepen the kiss until they’re suddenly very aware of how quiet the room has gotten. They turn to see most of the room staring and grinning at them, some even handing money over to each other. 

“It’s about time,” Merlin mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about Eggsy Unwin with me on [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
